The magnetic transfer method is one for magnetically transferring magnetic patterns corresponding to magnetic information (for example, servo signals) held in a master medium to a slave medium by applying transferring magnetic field in a state where the master medium and the slave medium are in close contact with each other. This magnetic transfer method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 63(1988)-183623, 10(1998)-40544, 10(1998)-269566 and the like.
Moreover, transferring magnetic field is applied by arranging a magnetic field generating means such as an electromagnet device or a permanent magnet device to a single side or both sides of the slave medium in a state where the single side or both sides of the slave medium and the master medium are in close contact with each other. In this time, if the slave medium and the master medium that are in close contact with each other, or the magnetic field is relatively rotated, magnetic patterns are transferred to a track on a circumference of the slave medium of disk shape.
However, in said magnetic transfer method, in order to enhance transfer accuracy by transferring magnetic patterns accurately corresponding to transfer information, in which a magnetic layer of uneven patterns was formed on an information bearing surface of the master medium to record them therein, to a recording surface of the slave medium, a transferring magnetic field should be accurately applied in a track direction in a state where the close contact property between an information bearing surface of the master medium and a slave surface of the slave medium is assured.
However, it is difficult that magnetic field generated by an actual magnetic field generating means is made to be parallel to a track direction and a slave surface in a plane direction and a vertical direction from an inner circumference portion to a whole outer circumference portion of the slave medium, and is made to be offset due to various factors. If the offset of the application direction of such transferring magnetic field becomes greater, the magnetic transfer of high accuracy does not executed because the magnetic patterns of such area are scattered. Thus, when the transfer information is servo signals, a satisfactory tracking function cannot be obtained and reliability of reproducing the information is lowered.